Lessons on a Sunday
by little toy soldiers
Summary: "human blood is like sex, it's amazing and pleasurable for the first few minutes, but screws you over the next day."/stefan&caroline, oneshot


**Lessons on a Sunday**

**Summery: **"human blood is like sex, it's amazing and pleasurable for the first few minutes, but screws you over the next day."/stefan&caroline, oneshot

* * *

Caroline used to like listening to the soft thump of the rain hitting the roof. _Plop, plop, plop. _It reminded her of her father. It reminded her of when she had a whole family. He father used to hold her up to the window on Sunday mornings when the rain poured. They would sit there in front of the window and watch the little drops of rain race each other down the window.

Rain used to give Caroline hope.

Now rain only gives Caroline a headache.

The drops were like explosive gunshots. _Pow, pow, pow. _She cursed her new sharp senses and how they always just made her feel like she had an everlasting hangover.

_Everlasting. _

The word made Caroline want to puke. The thought of spending eternity like this was absolutely revolting.

_Oh, that Damon! That Damon and Katherine! I hope they die in a burning hell where they can never get out and no one will hear their screams of tortu-_

Caroline was interrupted by another gunshot of doom. AKA, the doorbell. Caroline stayed on the couch waiting for her mother to get it like she always did now considering their guest might be turned into her lunch. _Har har._

"Mom!" Caroline whined, "Can you please get the door?" No response. Frustrated, Caroline got up and walked into the kitchen, "Mom?" A white slip of paper caught her eye. She reached for it and glanced at the words.

_Caroline,_

_Went to the station, an emergency came up._

_Dinners in the fridge._

_Xoxo_

Caroline crumpled the notes in her hand and groaned. The doorbell kept on ringing indicating whoever it was did not plan on leaving anytime soon. She put her hands to her hand. "Who is it?" she yelled. _Just go away or I will eat you!_

"Caroline, it's me."

Caroline's head snapped up. Stefan? Slowly, she crept to the door and looked into the peep hole on the door. Stefan!

She quickly opened the door (almost ripping the door off its hinges, might she add). "What are you doing here?" she asked, keeping herself hidden behind the door in fear of getting burned.

Stefan gave her a small, sweet smile. "It's raining outside," he stated.

Caroline nodded slowly, her eyebrows scrunching together. "Yes, I see that."

Stefan's grin got even wider when he said, "Rain is a vampire's greatest advantage during the day."

Caroline couldn't keep the confused look off her face. "How-" Stefan grabbed her in a millisecond and pulled her outside. Caroline yelped and tried to run for the door only to then realize she wasn't burning.

She wasn't burning.

"The sun is hidden by the rain clouds," Stefan said matter-a-factly, "So; I'm going to give you a day lesson."

The confused look came back. "A day lesson?"

Stefan nodded. "I'm going to help you more with controlling your hunger. We're going to the Mystic Grill."

Caroline nervously grabbed Stefan's arm. "No, Stefan," Her green eyes wide with fear. "I'm not going to be able to control it with all those people at once."

Stefan's face softened at the when he saw the fear in her eyes. If he had the ability to take this away from her, this pain, this hell, he would do it in a heartbeat. But he couldn't so he settled for helping her all that he could.

"You will, Caroline. You have the strength to do it, I know you do. Your stronger than you think." Caroline nodded slowly. Stefan shrugged. "Besides, I'll be there for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

They stood in front of the doors. Already, the whiff of human blood was beginning to empower Caroline. She could feel her tongue whip over her teeth with anticipation. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

"You can do this," Stefan whispered. Caroline nodded. Slowly, Stefan opened the door for her.

Caroline placed one foot in front of the other and kept walking. _You can do it. You can do it._

The dizziness that came with smelling the blood hit her. She used Stefan's shoulder to steady herself. Everywhere she looked she saw familiar faces and also something to snack if she lost control.

_I can't do this. I can't do this._

She felt Stefan reach out and give her a reassuring squeeze of her hand. "You can do it," he whispered once again.

She gave him a weak smile and then proceeded to walk up to Ashley. "Hey, Ash," Caroline said with as much cheer as she could muster.

Ashley smiled at her and nodded her head, "Care," she looked at Stefan, "Hey Stefan." Stefan smiled politely and nodded back. Caroline glanced at Ashley's neck. _She smells so good. Like…mmm apples. I like apples._

Caroline sighed and backed away. "Well…see you." She grabbed Stefan's arm and dragged him out.

Tears began to stain her eyes and breath became short and raspy. "Stefan.." she gasped. Stefan picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He ran with his vampire speed into the forest that was a mile away.

"Shh Caroline it's ok," he whispered. The rain was smearing her make up but for once in Caroline's life, she didn't care.

Caroline shook her head and pushed him away (accidently throwing him into a tree). "It's not ok!" she yelled, "I'm so hungry, Stefan."

Stefan nodded slowly. "I know you are. But you can fight it, it'll just take time."

Caroline shook her head and put head in her hands. "I'm not strong enough," she whimpered.

"Yes you are!" Stefan yelled, "If you weren't, you wouldn't have been able to control yourself in there." Caroline glanced up at him. "You. Can. Do. This."

"How?"

Stefan sat next to her in the dry dirt. "By….just reminding yourself about the consequences."

Caroline cracked a small smile and laughed. "What?"

Stefan shrugged but smiled back. "Just think, you'll regret it later."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, please. I never even did that when I was human." Stefan couldn't help but smile at the fact that her snarky personality was coming back. She sounded like Caroline again.

He considered something for a moment. "Think of it this way," he began, "human blood is like sex, it's amazing and pleasurable for the first few minutes, but screws you over the next day." He was able to say that with a straight.

Caroline laughed, her smile seemed to brighten up the entire forest. "You're not so bad, Stefan Salvatore." Stefan playfully ruffled Caroline's drenched hair. "You're not so bad yourself, Caroline Forbes," he replied.

He glanced at the sky noting that the rain and clouds were beginning to clear up. "We should get back," he said. Caroline nodded preparing to get on his back so he could carry while running with his super speed back to her house. Stefan shook his head. "Nope, you're gonna run this one with me."

"What?"

"It's time you tried using your powers to your advantage." He grabbed her hand and looked her straight in the eye. "Ready?" Caroline nodded slowly. She was ready. Not just for the running. But she was ready to face the world and fight the hunger. She was ready to keep fighting. She was ready to face all other dreary Sunday's and put on a smile. For her dad. For her mom. For Matt. For Elena and Bonnie. For everyone else. And it was all because of Stefan Salvatore.

"One, two, three…."

* * *

**A/N: **They inspire me. Who would have thought? Anyway, I figured awhile ago they would have been cute together but now I KNOW IT. The idea of Caroline being a vamp, however, will take awhile for me to warm up to.

Reviews are nice.


End file.
